


The Beautiful Gifts of Winter

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [14]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Ficmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Tauriel sees frost flowers for the first time.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: FICMAS 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Beautiful Gifts of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: frost flowers in the windowpane by [katajainen](http:://www.archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen)

Tauriel was absolutely fascinated with frost-flowers. 

Of course, she was no stranger to the harshness of winter, which didn't leave Mirkwood untouched. But never before in her long years had she encountered the intricate beauty of frost blooming on glass until she had moved into Erebor, happily we'd and giddy with relief that the Battle of Five Armies had not taken away her happiness right after she had found it.

*

And so it was that she woke one morning, early and warm, content beside the one who she had given her heart to as he had his in return, and wandered over to a window wrapped up in a blanket and saw something she had never seen before.

'Kíli,' she called, knowing full well that his awakening wouldn't be far behind her own, he always seemed to sense when she woke and roused not long after, even if he didn't necessarily get out of bed, often luring her back in with him, which she usually obliged.

'Hmmm?' was a half-asledp sigh.

'Kíli, come here, the window is blossoming!' That was what she had instantly seen in the intricate shapes which had appeared on the window, flowering shapes and curling leaves.

There was a thud and the pad of socked feet on the stonework, on which her bare toes curled a little chilled, though the floor heating had been made functional, so the floor was not cold.

Kíli was a warmth against her side and she quickly spread the blanket to encompass them both. He nuzzled against her neck. 'You stole the blanket, my love. Again.' There was nothing but gentle teasing in his voice, despite the protest of his words. 'Now, what about the window… oh.'

Her finger indicated the shapes in the panels, which seemed to grow from the corners towards the center. 'I have never seen these before.'

His blunt fingers joined her slender ones in the tracing. 'Frost flowers. They're pretty, aren't they?'

'Have you seen them before?'

'Not so often in Ered Luin, but often when we lived in the town's of men before that, when I was nothing but a wee pebbling.'

'I have never seen them in Mirkwood.'

'How odd.'

And they stood there, together, watching the rare and beautiful gifts of winter.


End file.
